Aircraft runway awareness and advisory systems (RAAS) are a category of aircraft runway awareness systems that are directed to aircraft taxing operations, defined as when the aircraft is traveling on the ground. In some taxiing operations, the aircraft may be approaching one or more runways, and must select the correct runway from among them. In addition, the aircraft must enter the correct runway with the appropriate heading or orientation. These taxiing operations can be very cognitively demanding. Adding to the cognitive demand of runway selection, there are often multiple audible alerts and callouts from multiple sources, happening closely together at this time. For example, audible alerts responsive to a conventional aircraft runway awareness system may overlap and interfere with audible alerts from air traffic control (ATC). When audible alerts overlap, it can be very cognitively demanding for a crew to isolate the most critical information.
Accordingly, improvements to conventional runway awareness systems that reduce cognitive demand during runway selection are desirable. Specifically, technologically improved runway awareness and advisory systems and methods that reduce unnecessary callouts and alerts are desirable. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background.